1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high-pressure fuel injection systems for diesel engines, and more particularly it is concerned with a high-pressure fuel injection system for a diesel engine having pressurized injection means associated with each cylinder of the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fuel supply system for a diesel engine, it is the amount of the injected fuel and injection timing that exert great influences on the performance of the engine.
Attempts have been made to optimize control of these two factors by utilizing electronic control techniques, to achieve improved results in controlling them. Methods of effecting control along these lines are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60851/81 and No. 56660/82, for example.
Even if electronic control techniques are utilized, some problems would be raised when a section of the fuel injection system for compressing the fuel and a section thereof for injecting it are spaced apart a great distance from each other. For example, a time lag caused by the movement of the fuel between the two sections and the behavior of pressure waves would make it impossible to accurately effect control of the amount of the injected fuel and injection timing.